


【CA】康纳X阿诺 「alpha紧急发情」(ABO)

by Hrstull



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrstull/pseuds/Hrstull
Summary: 康纳紧急发情了，而兄弟会里没有一个人是Omega。橡木味道的信息素弥漫在整个楼层，所有人都束手无策。这时，法国人突然站了出来。“不然我去吧。”Beta如此说道。Connor has alpha's sudden oestrus, But nobody in Brotherhood is omega.The floor is filled with the smell of oak wood(Connor's alpha smell), every assassin dont know what to do.At this time, the  French young man, the only beta in Brotherhood says:"What about me ?"（Poor English,Sorry）





	【CA】康纳X阿诺 「alpha紧急发情」(ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> #康纳 equals to Connor，阿诺 equals to Arno.  
#含有危害青少年身心健康的内容，18岁以下不要看！！！  
#加长林肯，全篇一万多字一发完，感觉我比康康还持久【大拇指】  
#关于ABO设定我找不到资料所以好多都是自己乱写的  
#含有许多不符合生理的东西，但都是为了剧情，请谅解（鞠躬），我太懒辽！  
#CP：康纳/阿诺，黑化康纳/阿诺  
#喜欢DLC里的狼康所以私心设定康纳瞳色是蓝色，黑康是红色  
#其他刺客系列的大导师友情出演

「alpha紧急发情」  
做出来的爱系列

康纳觉得胸口有些闷，他把这归功于夏天令人窒息的高温，还有一个接一个，仿佛这辈子都做不完的任务。康纳•肯威，兄弟会的北美大导师，已经连续一个月每天都出任务了。“该死啊，阿泰尔绝对得给我放假了，不然我要罢工了。”他抬起胳膊擦了擦自己脸上的汗。这一个月，他简直连好好躺下来的机会都没有，眼看着休息日临近，他也不禁急了起来。

“等会回报任务时要跟阿泰尔说清楚。”他暗下决心，飞身下了马车，有些着急的走向兄弟会大楼。

“嗨，康纳前辈！”康纳走到兄弟会门口的时候，迎头遇上了那个青年。  
熟悉的棕色眼睛，鼻子上的疤痕，漂亮的红色嘴唇和扎在脑后的马尾。  
“你好，阿诺。”康纳抬起头，微笑着看他。阿诺是他带的第三批新手刺客，相当的聪明灵巧，讨人喜欢的法国人。年轻人对他笑笑，清凉得让康纳感觉自己从这溽热的夏天中解放了一秒。

一张纸巾突然被塞到他手里。

“嗯？”康纳发出一声疑惑的声音，看向阿诺。  
法国人还是用刚才的眼神看着他，然后——疑惑的皱了一下眉。“给你擦汗的，前辈！”  
“谢谢，不用——”康纳明显感觉到有一滴汗水从自己的脸上流过。啊，啊呀。他用纸巾擦了擦脸，透湿。  
对面的青年瞧着他。“呐！”他的手又伸了过来，这回直接是一整包抽纸。  
“谢谢。”康纳连抽了好几张，一边继续在心里埋怨着这夏天，一边用蓝色的眼睛感激的看了看青年。阿诺这孩子，总是格外的细心和善解人意啊，康纳在心里都有些不好意思了。

不过眼下更重要的是如何为自己争取假期。康纳按了按电梯，自顾自的叹了口气。  
他完全没有意识到，身体里的疯狂正慢慢的向外散发。

————————

康纳打开了花洒，冰凉的水砸到他的身上，冲散了一身的汗水，让他浑身的燥热散去了不少。“呼。”满足的出了一口气，康纳用一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手摸索着沐浴露。  
“嗯？”手腕打到了一个东西。康纳低头一看，竟然是自己的性器，不知道什么时候站了起来，晃啊晃啊的表达它的不满。 “……”康纳沉默了几秒。为什么自己什么都没干，甚至还洗着冷水澡都还能站起来？他无奈的伸手撸动那个玩意儿，希望它赶紧消褪。

说来似乎也很久没有纾解了。  
上一次大概是在情色场所吧，艾吉奥和爷爷硬拉自己去的，自己怀里就那么被硬塞了一个正在发情的Omega。虽然， Omega确实很可爱，也很主动，技巧也很好，自己也泄了……但是，就是觉得怪，特别怪，总觉得没有爽到底。结束之后Omega看着他的奇怪眼神也让康纳觉得有些尴尬。大概是做的时候自己老是分神，让别人觉得很另类吧。自从那以后他就总是自己解决了。康纳抓了把冷水拍在自己脸上，任由水珠滴滴答答的从睫毛上落下。

不过，为什么这次怎么撸都没有出来呢？康纳关了水，有些头疼的看着自己下半身那玩意。忽然，他发现，没了水流的降温，一股燥热从那个地方不断的往上延伸，直达大脑。

一股可怕的感觉笼罩了他。  
“难道是，难道是——”男人冲到洗手台前，看着镜子里的自己。  
他的眼睛慢慢染上深红。  
————————

在会议室里和康纳结束了关于任务的讨论和回报，并且允诺了康纳一个长假之后，阿泰尔放任自己舒服的躺在椅子里，随手抓了一个垫子放在头上。可惜这美好的一刻并没有持续多久。

叮。手机响了一下。

“谁啊。”大导师懒惰得连屁股也不愿挪，只是伸出手把桌上的手机够过来，但下一秒，他猛地坐起来，脸色煞白的看着手机上的字。

“阿泰尔导师，我……紧急发情了。”

alpha紧急发情，是有极低可能产生的一种应激反应。和omega的紧急发情一样，会立刻产生大量的激素，诱使人的性欲大涨。最令人头疼的是，针对此类紧急发情，目前还没有研制出有效的抑制药物，也就是说，做爱是解决紧急发情的唯一方式。

做爱？阿泰尔的头都快爆炸了。他知道康纳没有伴侣，但问题是，刺客队伍里根本没有omega！而且兄弟会附近也根本没有任何的性服务区域。阿泰尔立刻召集了还在兄弟会的人看看情况，结果更让他心里一沉。艾吉奥，有名的大A；爱德华，康纳的爷爷，同样是大A。巴耶克，大A……再看看自己和马利克也都是alpha，阿泰尔感觉自己的头又要爆炸了。

“让他自己解决一下不行吗？”艾吉奥问，抓了抓头有点不太懂的样子。  
“哦，少年，一看你就没经历过。”年龄较长的爱德华，同时也是康纳的爷爷，盘腿坐在椅子上。“我年轻的时候经历过，告诉你们，撸根本出不来，必须找人……那个。嗯哼你们懂得。”爱德华语气很轻松的做着一根手指插进圆环的动作。  
“这位肯威先生，您的孙子现在在水深火热之中，请你别开玩笑了快点想想办法！”阿泰尔有些恼的敲敲桌子。“马利克你呢？给点专业意见。”  
马利克拿着羽毛笔在纸上记录着大家说的话，听到阿泰尔的提问，他托着下巴想了想。“药物方面，我这里肯定是无能为力了。”  
“稍微减轻的也没有？”巴耶克有点着急的问。  
“没有！”马利克摇头。“紧急发情和发情可完全不一样，但是因为出现次数太少研究很不够。”  
“唉……”阿泰尔抓着头。“那现在叫omega上门服务可以吗？”  
“这得问雅各布。”马利克用羽毛笔指了指人群后面。  
“好像不行哦。”雅各布焦头烂额的打着电话。“问了好几个场所，不是不在服务区就是说太远不能来。”  
“……”在他旁边的法国大导师阿诺也在憋着气打电话。“这里有alpha紧急发情，请问——咳咳咳！”他实在憋不住了，忍不住咳了几口，然后继续憋起气来。  
“阿诺，你在干嘛。”爱德华托着头看着他。  
“憋气！”阿诺字都不想多说两个。  
“为什么要憋气，难道有敌人来毒气攻击吗？”艾吉奥一下紧张起来，他以前在这方面吃过亏。  
“不是不是……”阿诺捏着鼻子，带点鼻音的说：“是橡木的味道啊，不知道是谁的alpha味道。”  
“……”除了阿诺和雅各布之外的所有人面面相觑。

也就是说，康纳的味道已经从五楼到了三楼会议室？阿泰尔简直头皮发麻。“哇哦。”爱德华吹了声口哨。“我的孙子真不愧是我肯威家大A单传。”  
“闭嘴！”每个人都忍不住说道。

能力越强的alpha，收敛气息的能力也会越强。康纳就属于其中一个。他可以把自己的alpha气息收敛到连omega都要贴在他身上才能闻出来的地步，但一旦放出，没人知道会是什么效果。每个人都清晰意识到了这一点，所以气氛陡然沉默下来。  
阿泰尔看着还在憋着气的阿诺，突然意识到，他这是房间里唯一一个不是alpha的人。  
“阿诺要不你去呗。”雅各布又挂了一个失败的电话，玩笑性的推了推阿诺的手臂。  
“你！！！”看着阿诺有些生气的样子，阿泰尔把已经到了嘴边的话又咽了回去。还是先看看有没有别的办法吧。

时间一分一秒的过去，距离康纳告知阿泰尔他紧急发情已经过了近一小时，期间阿诺实在憋不住了，就被雅各布带去了一楼。

“啊，这次问题大了。”雅各布叹了口气，挂了电话。  
“还是没有？”阿诺看着他。  
“嗯。”雅各布点点头。“问了最后一家，他们说——不行。”  
“哎。”阿诺有些伤心的样子。“为什么不肯啊！”  
雅各布挠挠头。“因为Alpha紧急发情有很大概率弄伤omega的，人家当然不肯喽。”  
“……”阿诺没再说话。

把阿诺送到了一楼的房间，雅各布摆摆手。“我先回去了啊。”  
“拜拜。”阿诺走进房间，头也没回。  
“……”雅各布看了阿诺一眼。  
“阿诺，我知道你挺喜欢他，不过现在这样我们也无能为力，你也别太担心。”  
“好……”阿诺说，雅各布放心的走了。

好。个。头！青年的眼神暗下。  
阿诺在心里简直要为康纳打抱不平了——拜托，他可是整个兄弟会里最勤奋的刺客，也是最忠实与诚恳的。然而当他遇到困难的时候，每个人都仿佛不太在乎的样子。如果爱德华知道肯威家的人迟早会紧急发情，为什么不提前告诉他们做好准备？还有那些来不了的omega……谁有驾照快去接过来呀！  
阿诺心里一团乱麻，他拉开抽屉，从抽屉底部抽出自己新手刺客的资料，直接翻到最后一页的导师评价。

“阿诺是刺客里少见的Beta，体力体格都不如人。”  
“但是他发现了自己的特别之处——攀爬，潜行，暗杀和计谋。”  
“面对困难永不放弃，抛却痛苦竭尽全力，信念坚定绝处逢生。”  
“他一定能成为最优秀的刺客——”

康纳前辈！阿诺倒在床上，想起了康纳左臂上那条长长的伤口。那是康纳为了从圣殿骑士手里救下他受的伤，就是在那一次，阿诺觉醒了自己的暗杀能力。但回去之后他都快急哭了，拼命给康纳道歉。可康纳却笑着说：

“这可是我荣誉的勋章。”  
“纪念我教出了这么好的学生。”

————————

“要不，让阿诺去？”会议室里，巴耶克小声提议。  
“beta不行吧。”艾吉奥问。  
“可以。”一向开玩笑的爱德华此刻也正经起来，他也开始急了。“能让alpha有性欲就可以。”  
全场陷入了沉默。  
“阿泰尔？”巴耶克征询的问道。  
“……不行。”阿泰尔抓着头。“他不愿意，我们这样和强奸有何区别？”“……而且，”从门外刚进来的雅各布低声说道：“康纳是紧急发情的大A，阿诺只是Beta，体格还比一般刺客都要小些，他那身子骨哪受得了？我怕你让他去的话，就要重新物色法国大导师的人选了。”  
是吗。阿泰尔叹了口气。  
“但是高大的omega也很少啊。”艾吉奥超小声的补充。  
“不过乌鸦小子，还是找不到服务场所？”爱德华看向自己的后辈。  
“没。”雅各布摇头。“全部能联系的都问了，不行。”  
“其实我忘了告诉你，我孙子有精神洁癖……”爱德华有点不好意思的说。“服务场所里的人他应该不要的。”  
“说得好像找得到场所里的人来一样。”雅各布的白眼快翻上天了。  
“难怪每次都不去嫖吗……”艾吉奥嘴角抽搐。

实在无法解决问题，阿泰尔头疼的留下吵嚷的一群人走出会议室，却意外的在会议室门口遇到了踌躇的阿诺。他攥着口袋，有些茫然的注视着地板。“阿泰尔导师，呃，我们去看一下康纳前辈吧，我有些担心他。”  
阿泰尔苦恼的抓了抓头发。“不过你没问题吗？威压的话……”  
“一会的话没关系。”阿诺走进电梯，露出了一个让阿泰尔不要担心的笑。“我是真的挺担心他的，让我去看吧。”人真好啊，阿泰尔在心里感叹。说来，阿诺这孩子，进来的时候好像是康纳带的啊……

“一定要没事！”电梯里，阿泰尔眼见阿诺闭着眼睛，双手合拢的说道。

叮！电梯门打开，阿泰尔一下意识到周围的空气简直如死一般沉寂，而能闻到康纳气息的阿诺脸色立刻变了。血的味道，铁锈的味道，酒的味道。直觉让他觉得大事不好。

“果然还是算——”阿泰尔伸手想关上电梯，但阿诺伸手拦住了他。“我可以。”

这孩子！阿泰尔放出自己的alpha气息，把阿诺挡在他后面，两人一起往走廊深处走去。  
没想到，越走向深处，鬼屋的感觉就越发明显。阿诺蹲在阿泰尔后面，康纳的味道越发清晰。那是痛苦，绝望，疯狂，恐惧。阿诺的心都在颤抖。

离康纳的房间还有七八米，两人就无法再前进了，因为前方的alpha气息已经变为了威压，几乎要幻化为实体的风一般，在康纳的门口盘旋。  
然后两人听到了康纳痛苦的声音。仿佛一头咆哮的巨狮。

天啊！

阿泰尔赶紧带着阿诺撤回了电梯口。这样下去，可能情况会变得无法控制了！他看向阿诺，后者扒在墙后，看着走廊尽头的黑色。  
“阿泰尔导师，不然我去吧。”他突然说。  
“不行！他会杀了你的！”阿泰尔冷汗直冒。“都是我的失误……拖太久了……”  
“不，不会的，他不会杀了我的。”阿诺更急的看着他。“真的不能再拖了！！求求你了阿泰尔导师！”阿诺说得意外的坚定，而阿泰尔分明看到他的腿在发抖。  
“我不会同意的。”阿泰尔坚决摇头，回身按了电梯键。再次转过头，却发现阿诺竟然已经冲进了走廊。  
“不行！！！”阿泰尔赶紧冲过去想把他拉回来，可是阿诺本身就是兄弟会里跑得最快的刺客，加之康纳门口的风竟然没有攻击他，阿泰尔就这么眼睁睁的看着阿诺跑到了康纳的门口，紧紧地抓着门把手。  
“多里安！”阿泰尔怒声道，他往前一冲，却被风弹了回来。  
“快走！离开这层楼……”阿诺喊道，他的声音已经很模糊。他拧了一下门把手，然后被风扯进了门。

“哐！”阿泰尔目瞪口呆的看着猛地关上的门，然后被风狠狠地一冲，一下被撞出七八米。“这下糟糕了。”他喃喃说道。

——————

“呃，康纳前辈？”门里反而一点风没有。阿诺有些怕的贴着门板。非常重的伏特加味道，还有浓厚的橡木味道，伴随着强大到让人窒息的alpha威压。如果是omega进了这个房间，估计会直接跪下。房间里很暗，但阿诺能看见，康纳的房间东西不多，收的很整齐。床上有一个黑影，正在床里莫名的蠕动着。明显这就是紧急发情的——  
“谁。”沙哑的声音响起。  
“阿诺。”阿诺低声说。“你还好吗……”  
“滚出去。呃，过来……不！” 康纳抓住床单，有些语无伦次的抓着自己的头发，眼睛在蓝色和血红色之间变幻。  
“前辈你还好吗？”阿诺往前小心的迈了一步。  
“回去！我会杀了你。”强壮的手臂从被子里伸出来，有些无力抓着床头柜。

“那如果omega来你不是更会杀了他吗？！”阿诺不知哪来的勇气，大声质问道。  
黑影沉默了。  
“没事的。我来就好了。”阿诺低声说。当初康纳带他的时候，他就觉得欠了他太多太多。康纳那么尽心尽力的教他，他还是总学不会，惹得康纳总是受批评，出任务的时候也为了保护他受伤。当他非常愧疚的告诉康纳他不想做刺客之后，后者还一直鼓励他支持他……

阿诺心一横，拿起兜里的润滑剂，拉开裤拉链，稍稍掰开自己的穴洞，把液体尽数挤进去。其实，他在楼下就已经考虑好了。康纳前辈那么照顾他，那么在康纳遇到问题的时候他也一定得做点什么。  
手指插进后穴让阿诺有些勉强，但他还是用力往里推了，因为他知道时间不多了。“呃。”他忍不住的低声呻吟了一句，疼。果然自己不太适应干这种事情，虽然在楼下已经稍微扩张一点儿了，现在看来似乎是杯水车薪啊。他叹了口气，又发现空气中的alpha气息浓度更高了，感觉自己身体四周仿佛有气流涌动，似乎想要抚摸他的身体。  
“不行。”黑影在床上发着抖。  
“没事的，康纳前辈。您平时很照顾我。”阿诺一边靠着门板扩张小穴，一边轻声安抚床上那个暴躁的alpha。  
“不行！”黑影简单的重复道。气流变得紊乱。  
“没事的，真的。我没关系的。”阿诺插了三根手指到后穴里，有点疼。这样够了吗……哦，对了，为了方便插入，他又添了点儿润滑剂在穴周抹了一圈儿，努力放松自己。  
“你！不要在我的房间里！插自己的……”黑影突然从床上下来，阿诺有些害怕的退了一步，半脱的裤子与内裤突然滑落到脚踝，把他绊了一跤。  
黑影看到了。康纳看到了，阿诺非常漂亮的腰臀线条，还有白净的大腿，以及空气中无法掩盖的甜腻气息。

我要，现在就要，立刻！马上！  
康纳听见自己的脑子如此说道。

阿诺几乎没反应过来，就被康纳拎了起来。裤子和内裤掉在了门口，鞋子也在到床上的路上被甩掉了。阿诺的后背狠狠地和床接触，颈部被强壮的胳膊扣紧，身体被赤裸的另一具躯体压住。只来得及低声叫一句“前辈”，湿润的后穴就一下被硬物贯穿。阿诺疼得一下仰起头，鼻腔里充满了alpha的信息素味道，又被狠狠地咬住颈侧，那个本该有腺体的地方。  
太爽了，真的太爽了，康纳原本想先插半根进去，但里面那软糯湿滑又在不断绞吞的舒爽感，让已经忍了可怕性欲一个多小时的他实在受不了。他感觉自己的阴茎涨到发疼，忍无可忍的插到底。  
大手一下把阿诺的衬衫扯烂撇开，这下阿诺便在男人的身下完全赤裸。康纳抚摸了下那具身体，皮肤白皙，肌肉线条分明又异常的勾人，很软有弹性的手感，让人一碰到就不想再把手拿开。完全超越了他对Beta，甚至是Omega的任何想象，他相信无论是谁看到都想摸摸。Beta在他身下侧着头低喘，样子有些可怜。他忍不住想道——真漂亮啊。真想——干他。  
“呃呃呃……”阿诺只能发出颤抖的低声呻吟。刚刚那个贯穿，太大了，撑开得太野蛮了，后穴好痛，果然还是扩张得不够。“呃！！”野兽紧紧的抓着他，又贯穿了第二次。  
“康纳，没事，没事了……”阿诺虽然身体被虐待，但还是抱住了康纳。男人肌肉分明的身体上洇了层汗，让他感到非常心疼。“没事了……”他如此说着，抚摸着康纳左臂长长的伤痕，不知到底是在安慰康纳，还是安慰自己。  
男人咬着他，大手狠命揉着小屁股，粗茎深深地插在仍在一收一缩的小洞里。简直是个要人命的洞口，天知道他刚刚是多努力了才忍住不要一上来就狂操猛干！阿诺的后穴简直比他想象的软多了，也舒服多了，要是他放开了自己的兽性，阿诺怕是现在已经昏过去了。  
“你自找的！”男人咬牙说道，阿诺却听出了深深地责备。他抓住康纳的手，放到自己的腰上。“真的没关系的。前辈。”他好听的嗓音这么说道。阿诺的腰比较细，触感几乎太好了。“呼……”康纳喘着粗气，为了防止把阿诺的后穴捅穿，他忍着欲望把东西抽了出来，掰开阿诺的臀缝，让那个漂亮的小屁股夹着他狰狞的粗大，随即猛烈的摩擦起来。  
“操你……”康纳低吼着，阿诺也配合的夹紧屁股。臀沟感受到了迅速的摩擦，臀缝被不断的被快速挤开，虽然不是直接对后穴的冲击，快速的类似于抽插的动作也让康纳感受到了快感。约莫弄了百来下，康纳才稍微好受点，搂住阿诺的腰，撑着床板暂时停下来喘着气。  
“前辈。”阿诺软软的抱住他。  
这时他突然发现，自己的阴茎根部正好靠在阿诺的穴口上，后者变得比刚刚更湿了，而且还软糯糯的吸着性具。“操！！！”这时候的康纳几乎快忍无可忍了，他再次狠狠地把阴茎塞到穴道里，就着比刚刚更多的汁液在里面疯狂抽弄。  
“哦哦哦哦天啊啊啊……”阿诺被弄得直晃，他被弄疼了，但他立刻紧紧咬着嘴唇配合着康纳的操弄。  
男人很快发现了身下人有些吃痛的表情。“疼……是吗？”康纳搂着他的脖子问。  
“有点……”这还没多久，康纳就插了非常多下，弄得阿诺的后穴几乎麻了。  
“抱歉。”康纳亲了他一下，湿漉漉的，虽然有些匆忙，但已足够抚慰。阿诺一下愣住了。“忍不住了。”康纳说道。他看着阿诺有些快不行了，又逼着自己把阴茎抽出来冷静冷静。  
“康纳前辈……”“叫我康纳。不然我总感觉我在犯罪。”康纳明显比开始冷静了不少，正舔着阿诺的脖子，吮吸他的味道。他知道阿诺承受他很可怜，他也不想这样。  
“呃！”阿诺一声闷哼，康纳又操了进去。“抱歉宝贝。”康纳缓着气，猛烈的肏着那个特别软特别紧的洞口。“操你的洞效果最好，你忍忍……”效果何止是好，简直太好了，实际上，第一次插入的时候康纳就快爆炸了，之后的每一次插入他都得高度紧张的绷着神经防止自己失去理智。  
“好。”阿诺用软软的声音应他，紧紧地抱着康纳的肩膀。  
“夹紧点。”康纳钳着他的后颈低声说。  
“嗯。”  
阴茎不断的抽出插入，阿诺能明显的听到两人交合处“咕滋咕滋”的声音，感受到下身被不断撑开的可怕感觉。  
康纳粗声的喘着气，腾出一只手不断抚摸着阿诺的后背，希望他能好受点。“我得射出来，不然发情停不下。”“嗯……”阿诺因为害怕紧紧的靠着他。  
康纳的脑子快转不动了，他只是本能的换着角度不断的弄，阿诺也努力收缩着后穴。“我快了……”康纳又咬牙插了两下，然后抽出来，用力的撸了两下。他希望自己快点儿在外面射出来然后结束这一切，可惜事与愿违——撸动了很多下，仍旧是什么也没有。  
“干！”康纳忍不住爆了粗。这该死的阴茎偏偏这时候非要内射！“怎么了？”阿诺抬头看着明显头大的康纳跪在床尾怎么撸都撸不出来，于是他也挣扎着坐起来。“我来帮你。”他爬到康纳身边，用那比康纳稍小些，但又白皙修长的手握住那根布满青筋的性具，就着上面的汁液慢慢对它进行抚摸和刺激。一只手圈着茎身动作着，撸得茎身略有些变形；另一只手上移至圆圆的龟头，握着它，揉着它。  
阿诺的手软软的热热的，摸得康纳很是舒服。可是，两人明显都低估了alpha的紧急发情，连阿诺的撸动都没什么效果。  
“怎么办……”阿诺也发现了这个问题，一手淫液、一脸不知所措的看着康纳。  
“不行。要在那里面才出得来，可是那样你会怀孕的。”康纳叹了口气。快点想想办法，否则临近高潮的感觉又要褪去了，要再次达到那种感觉又得折腾阿诺了！  
阿诺看着眼睛血红但又无可奈何的康纳，仿佛下定决心一样，趴下去，把那根勃起的狰狞抓在手里，含住了龟头。  
“阿诺，你，你……呃……”康纳目瞪口呆的看着阿诺努力的舔着吮着那个深色的。近乎有半个鸡蛋大的东西，用脸颊蹭着布满青筋的茎身，侧着头含它舔它，仿佛在吞吃一根什么特别香甜的东西。“太脏了，你，你……”康纳把手放到他的头上。“只有我可以帮你了，我一定会帮你弄出来的！”阿诺抬头说了句，然后继续低头卖力的给他口交。  
“唔……”阿诺深呼吸，把那根粗茎往喉咙里塞。他努力的张大嘴巴，想让龟头到达喉咙，这样就可以用喉咙压，会有一种类似后穴收缩的感觉。“阿诺……”康纳简直心如刀绞，但又爽快的不行，摸着阿诺的手最终忍不住抓着他的头发。  
“唔，唔，唔！！！”阿诺又努力了几下，终于把脸彻底贴上了康纳的耻毛，康纳的睾丸就这么一边晃一边打着阿诺的下巴。阿诺缓了一会，感觉到龟头抵到喉咙特别深的地方了，就开始做着深喉，努力的含，吮。  
“……”有感觉了！康纳喘着粗气，压着阿诺的头，小幅度的在里面顶。“可以了！”康纳抽出来，沾满了口水的阴茎亮晶晶的勃起到最大，但精液只流出来了一点点就再没有了。“……”阿诺嘴角沾着白沫，呆呆地看了一下康纳的阴茎。两个人同时意识到，必须给予持续的刺激那玩意才会一直射。  
阿诺皱起眉头，仿佛生气了似的，再次趴下来，一下就把阴茎吞到底，抓着康纳的大腿咕吱咕吱的用阴茎操自己的嘴巴。  
“天啊！”康纳几乎吓坏了，这个场景实在过于色情，弄得他心理也快受不了了。这次的深喉比上次的还猛，而且阿诺还用口唇刺激他的阴茎根部。又快要射了，这次该怎么办？  
阿诺仍旧在疯狂的口交着。嘴巴里的粗物忽然的一涨，一下射出来的液体差点呛着他。不能松……阿诺努力用喉咙夹着龟头，但没两秒他就又被呛得不行，本能的把那玩意吐了出来。吐出口的瞬间，他发现龟头正在剧烈的喷射着精液，而且喷射的液体有立刻变少的趋势。不行，必须把它都口出来……阿诺又立刻把它塞进嘴巴里，含着龟头又舔又吮。期间龟头一直在疯狂的爆发精液，喷的阿诺的满嘴满手都是。“咕咕咕……”必须帮前辈弄出来，毕竟前辈一直那么照顾自己……阿诺不断的在心里安慰自己康纳的精液一点都不恶心，一边舔着龟头，把它放到嘴里插得水声泽泽，即使喉咙被呛了不少精液也不肯停下来。  
精液的流速慢慢的变慢，看起来是快结束了，阿诺把它塞进喉咙深处又含了会。  
康纳看着阿诺满嘴精液的样子，心疼的摸了摸着他的头。“阿诺……我实在是太对不起你了……”  
“没事，唔，我喜欢前辈，咕呜……”  
喉咙里的精液突然爆发出了前所未有的巨大一波，之前基本没吞进去什么精液的阿诺措手不及的被灌了好几口。  
“操太爽了我受不了了……”康纳的眼睛突然变得血红，他不受控制的抓着阿诺的头往里顶，疯狂的把阴茎往他嘴巴里塞。他不想喝！！阿诺挣扎着想推开康纳，却被康纳抓着肩膀，压着后颈，仿佛给鸭子填食一样往他嘴巴里灌。“咕嘟，咕嘟，咕嘟”阿诺被灌了好几大口，喉结因为吞咽上下移动着。这也太多了，阿诺头皮发麻，前辈泄欲太少导致储精量太多，这下全倒霉到他身上了。  
把精液射得基本差不多了的康纳松开了阿诺，把阴茎抽出来。那杆枪软了，但尖端还在滴滴答答的淌着白浆。  
“天啊。”阿诺撑着床坐起来，随即又被康纳压下。“对不起，又来了，它又来了——”康纳的语调变了，他抓住阿诺，把阿诺脸朝上压在床上，又勃起了的阴茎插入阿诺湿漉漉的穴洞。  
alpha紧急发情会在射2-5次后结束，具体要看alpha的性能力和忍耐度。阿诺想起自己临时刚查的资料，康纳不知道还要多久才会结束……

疯狂的被肏了百八十下，又没几下在自己的敏感点上，阿诺被折腾得有些头昏脑胀。康纳稍微停下来缓着气儿，刚刚那一波情欲实在过于突然和猛烈，他几乎没办法思考。“啊……阿诺。抱歉……”他低下头，把自己的脸颊挨着阿诺的脸颊。“还有——我也，喜欢你，恩……”  
阿诺的脸一下子红到了脖子。“真的吗，康纳前辈？”他浑身发烫起来，羞愧的几乎不知道该怎么办。  
“真的。你很可爱。比Omega还可爱。”康纳搂着他的头亲了亲他的脸颊。“但是当时知道你是Beta我就没再多想。”  
“呜呜，我好高兴……”阿诺含混不清的说，搂着康纳的脖子吻他。康纳摸了摸阿诺的身体，让人的手几乎要黏在上面的致命手感。他没忍住，又插了进去。  
“对不起啊——你先忍忍，我，我好了一定会帮你……”康纳一下咬住阿诺的脖子，抱紧他的腰腹抽插。  
“呃呢恩……好……”阿诺也被弄得直晃。“嗯，还有……前辈喜欢可以射在里面的……清理出来就好了……真的怀了前辈的孩子也没事的……”“操！”后穴里的阴茎一下深入，阿诺的身体突然颤抖了一下，他的敏感点被狠狠地顶到了。“操……”感受着深处如天堂般的极致包裹，听着身下法国人乖巧可爱的表白示好，康纳几乎失去了理智，他抓着身下人的后颈，咬紧他的脖子，又钳紧他的腰。阿诺被如此突然的动作折腾得有些迷糊，直到后穴里爆发出一股热烫才反应过来。  
康纳把暴涨的粗物推到宫口，胡乱的注射了好些白浆进去。如果是omega，那这就是标记了。  
“我操……”高潮结束的康纳喘着气，因为欲望发红的眼睛瞪着阿诺。“我的天啊！你能不能别刺激我了，我现在真是听不得这种话。”他有些头疼的撑住自己的额头。“对……对不起。”阿诺羞愧的道歉。“……没事。”康纳躺到阿诺身边，温柔的把法国人搂过来。两个人就如此面对面的侧躺着。  
“我才要……道歉。明明是你来帮我。刚刚脑子昏了……”康纳很快后悔了，他不该对阿诺吼的。  
“我原谅你了。”阿诺擦了擦自己的嘴边的精液，凑到康纳身边搂住他的脖子。好粘人。康纳想道。

“啊！”阿诺突然想起来了什么。“我是在他们都不同意的时候进来的，我得赶紧和他们说我还没事。”阿诺撑起身子，尴尬的发现自己的手机在裤兜里，而裤子却在门边。他想下床去拿手机，脚还没伸出被窝就被康纳拉住。  
“……不准走。”康纳的声音低沉下来，他坐起来搂住阿诺的胸腹，让阿诺的后背紧紧挨着他。  
“但是……”阿诺无措的四处看了看。  
“用我的。”康纳指了指床头。  
呼，阿诺缓了口气，拿起康纳的手机，打开聊天软件。群里的消息居然已经刷到了99+。“啊，前辈，我可以看你的——”阿诺突然想到他还没有征得康纳的同意。  
“随便看。”康纳不太关心这个，他抓着阿诺的脖子，舔着他之前留下牙印的地方。  
阿诺点开了群消息，里面几乎全是大家在讨论他们的内容。原来自己进了康纳的房间之后，阿泰尔就立刻叫其他人也上了来，想把阿诺抢出来。结果正在满足性欲的alpha攻击力比欲求不满时还高，阿泰尔，巴耶克，艾吉奥三个人一起都愣是敌不过门外的威压，一溜儿的被震到了电梯口。最后爱德华让他们放弃，又被口诛笔伐了一番。

康纳：我是阿诺，我没事啊大家放心……康纳也没事。  
雅各布：天啊阿诺，我都以为我要失去你了！！  
阿泰尔：多里安，以后别做这种危险的事情了。[扶额]  
爱德华：你们还没结束吧？  
康纳：啊，好的好的。  
康纳：还没有。  
艾吉奥：康纳那小子也太牛了，只是Beta都能让威压爆炸成那样。  
巴耶克：是啊，我那老骨头差点被他给拆了。  
雅各布：等一下。所以。你们就真的——  
康纳：是……  
雅各布：我死了。

私聊响了一下，阿诺打开一看，是爱德华。  
爱德华：阿诺，我告诉你  
爱德华：我怀疑你们是做了两次吧？因为紧急发情两次结束后会有一次比较长的低潮期。  
爱德华：第三次是最可怕的——最有威胁的一次，你一定注意保护自己啊。  
康纳：什么……  
康纳：这……  
爱德华：前面第一次精液会特别多，后面就会比较稀不容易怀孕的。  
爱德华：真是不好意思了，我替康纳给你道歉。  
唉？从来都大大咧咧的爱德华给自己道歉？阿诺有些茫然。  
康纳：不用了！  
爱德华：不，一定要。  
爱德华：一会你可能就要遇见“他”了。或者你已经遇见了？  
康纳：他？  
爱德华：到时候康纳可能有点微妙……  
康纳：微妙？  
阿诺回头看了看康纳，后者抱着自己就像是孩子得到了它想要的玩具，不再闹腾了。他抚摸着自己的身体，啃咬着自己的肩颈，并且牢牢地拘束着他不愿意让他离开。  
康纳：“他”是谁，是康纳吗？  
爱德华：他又是又不是……但是见血或者情欲褪去他就会走的。  
爱德华：啊，对不起你啊！真的对不起你啊！  
康纳：好，好的。

“……”阿诺放下手机，有些茫然的回头看着康纳。  
“嗯？他们怎么说。”康纳把阿诺摆成面朝自己的样子，吮着他的嘴唇，奶味儿的。  
“他们说我们没事就好了！爱德华也挺担心你。”阿诺捧住康纳的脸。微妙？“他”？爱德华说的是什么呢？  
“好。”康纳搂住阿诺的腰，蓝色的眼睛渐渐浑浊。他抓着阿诺仔细的嗅闻，然后停在了阿诺的手臂上。“这是谁？”他突然问。“唉？”什么啊？阿诺有些茫然。“别的alpha。”康纳的语气里充满了明显的不满，他抓起阿诺的手臂压到阿诺面前。“……雅各布？”这是雅各布在打电话的时候推了一下他的地方！不对啊，这不科学，alpha不该很难觉察到其他alpha的味道吗？  
康纳咬了一口阿诺的手臂，然后用手撸动了几下阴茎，把粘腻的液体涂上去。  
“你……你在干嘛？”阿诺有些看不懂。  
康纳瞥了他一眼。“盖住别人的味道。”

“你的身上只能有我的味道。”康纳的声音变得有些低沉。“……”阿诺有些担心的看着他，突然发现，康纳的眼睛已经再次变为血红。

“呃……”康纳的视线在阿诺身上反复的逡巡，阿诺甚至有种自己被视奸的错觉。随后，男人压着阿诺的后颈，迫使他躺下。“康纳？”阿诺用胳膊侧撑着床，低声叫道。第三次来了吗？  
男人的手在他的身上抚摸着。摸了摸饱满有弹性的胸部，柔软又有些小肌肉的腹部，曲线美丽手感又极佳的腰部，揉了揉挺翘的屁股，最后还欣赏了一下仍旧湿润的桃花洞和白皙的大腿内侧。绝对是在被视奸。阿诺浑身发麻，被压制的不适让他本能的想挣脱，但康纳压着他颈部的力气很大，手指他掰都掰不开。

“这个长得不错。我喜欢。”康纳的大脑作出了判断。  
阿诺感觉到有根手指插进自己的后穴里搅了搅。“是处，简直完美。”男人贪婪的吸气。“我可最讨厌那种被好多人操过的洞了，脏死了。”  
什么？阿诺感觉康纳仿佛鬼上身了一样，他不会在开玩笑吧——不，不可能。阿诺又看了一次那红色的眼睛，后者发现了他的注视，也对他露出了可怕的笑容。

突然，阿诺的头被大手掰过去。最脆弱的颈侧就如此暴露在男人的面前。粗糙的手在上面轻轻的抚了抚，擦过刚刚康纳咬他留下的牙印，同时慢慢的按压着。  
没有腺体。男人心里生出一股无名火。“为什么是Beta？”  
这个人绝对不是康纳。阿诺的内心猛地一缩。

那，他就是，爱德华口中的“他”吗？

“你不是康纳……”阿诺低声说。  
“我是啊。”男人摸了摸他的后背，让他觉得有些酥麻发痒。  
“那你告诉我，你是哪年——呃呃呃呜！”阿诺的话还没说完，男人就粗暴的拽着他的手和腰，把他扯到了自己身上。  
“？？？”阿诺没回过神。  
“我没必要回答你的问题吧。”男人的声音相当傲气，阿诺的后颈被像小猫一样抓着，没任何前戏就进去了。粗涨的东西捣开内壁插入，直接击中了阿诺的敏感点，阿诺本能的甩了一下头，闷哼了一声。疼，涨……  
“啊？小宝贝，我没必要吧……”男人把住那早就让他垂涎欲滴的结实腰部，稍微在甬道里调整了下角度，对准Beta的敏感点就愉悦的捣弄碾磨起来。阿诺几乎是立刻感觉到了下身酥麻感然后不由自主的抖了起来。如果第一二次是康纳为了他自己爽而做爱的话，那这次可能就是让自己爽吗……阿诺又想起来了爱德华说的，“第三次最可怕”是吗……他颤抖着抓住了康纳的后背。  
“别分神……只准想我。”康纳抓着阿诺的后颈，后者哼哼了几声，胳膊无力的搂住康纳的脖子，减少自己的晃动。“嗯……”破碎的呻吟慢慢的漏出来，阿诺紧缩着穴口，康纳却毫不留情的一下捅了个通透。“唔嗯嗯嗯！！”阿诺出了一身冷汗。男人开始大幅度操干起来，没两下阿诺就彻底懂得了捅穿屁股的滋味。男人每次都抽出三分之一再彻底插入，插入就要掰开自己的大腿插入大半。而且不管阿诺受得了受不了，他就只管自己的阴茎往里钉，阿诺被捅得想逃了也会立刻被抓回来继续穿刺。打……打桩机吗？阿诺被撞得头昏脑胀，后穴里完全的翻江倒海，酥麻的感觉迅速从后穴晕到腰部和大腿，让他软得像一滩水。  
“康……纳，你在干什么……呜呜！！”  
“干你呀，真舒服。”康纳看见阿诺被操得合不拢腿，受用的搂紧他，对着前列腺使劲儿的磨。“呃，不要弄，那儿。”阿诺喘了一口气就被换了个角度插，受不了的后穴努力收紧。“啊，真紧哦。”康纳亲了亲阿诺的脸侧。  
“康纳，你怎么了……”阿诺含着泪问。  
“我很好。”康纳挺动着腰，一次次的在已经收紧的后穴里大开大合的弄，刺激得阿诺不得不松了口。  
“哦啊啊啊！！！”  
“这里之前没有来过唉。”康纳把勃起推到根部就不动了，低下头欣赏着巨物完全消失在阿诺被完全撑开的花蕾里，后者一收一缩的忍着他。“你也真的好可爱唉。那我就原谅你是Beta的事情好了。”说完又恶趣味的往上顶了顶。阿诺吃痛的呻吟了一声，被康纳扶着头躺倒在床上，但阴茎还是深深的插在里面。“龟头是不是完全插在宫口里面？”他居高临下的看着法国人，扯了扯他的脸蛋。  
“嗯。”阿诺被折腾得没力气。康纳的龟头太大，顶开他的宫口几乎要了他的命。他的手用力推着康纳，可一点用也没。  
“好。慢慢享受一下阴茎深深插到子宫里的感觉哦。”阿诺听到这句话几乎要跳起来。康纳有先见之明的抓住他的手腕，然后淫笑着往里继续推。阿诺感受到后穴里的粗物又更加涨大了几分，撑得内壁快到极限了，而康纳又还在慢慢往里推——天啊，还没到底吗？  
随后，阿诺感受到了，宫口和阴茎摩擦着，更多，更多的阴茎进了来，把原本窄小的子宫顶开撑大，男人压着他的屁股，在子宫里一通乱搅。  
“别弄了……哼哼……求你别弄了……”阿诺忍不住开口哀求道。“哦哦哦太爽了。”男人钳着他的脖子更加用力的往里推，恨不得把睾丸都怼进去。“超软超湿的吸着我。”他往上推，然后不断的小幅度撞，子宫上方是膀胱，阿诺被他硬生生撞得神经酥麻，几欲失禁。  
“里面超级舒服唉。”男人亲亲被操得表情痛苦的阿诺，揉捏了一下他的阴茎。“你好棒耶，要不要射？”阿诺脸颊红如滴血，脆弱的说：“要……”  
“好。失禁给我看我就让你射。”男人愉悦的又顶了阿诺好几下。阿诺被这措手不及的顶弄弄得差点没控制住，痛苦的甩了两下头，龟头流出几滴尿液。  
“不……”阿诺虚弱的说。“哦，小宝贝，你拗不过我的呀。”男人温柔的说，用他的腹部挤压阿诺的腹部，更是几乎让阿诺感觉自己要立刻失禁了。“不，呀，呀……”  
“快，尿给我看——”康纳抓着阿诺的盆骨，调整了角度，往上顶到极限，同时用手在阿诺的膀胱部位往下压。水位超过忍耐的极限，阿诺甩头哭泣呻吟了两下，龟头就汩汩的冒出水来。“唔来了呀来了呀！”男人握着阿诺的性器，下身还是紧紧压着他，听着阿诺哭喊，看着他失禁。  
“好可爱的狗狗在我面前失禁唉，好有意思。啊，又开始射精了。”男人看着阿诺尿流干了就开始流白汁，笑嘻嘻的用手沾着白汁涂到阿诺的脸上。  
“你滚蛋。”阿诺哭得满脸是泪。  
“好，好，我给你打一针，然后就滚蛋。”康纳笑嘻嘻的提起阿诺的大腿往深了顶，顶到了阿诺的穴口都已经湿漉漉的半包着他的睾丸，子宫也几乎被顶成了阴茎的形状，阴茎就开始一抽一抽的注射精液。“不要。”阿诺软软的叫了一声，“不要，会怀的，……”如此的插入给他带来的痛苦已经远远超过了快感，阿诺的声音带了哭腔——“疼，我好疼！！！康纳！！！！”  
仿佛听到了呼唤，康纳一下回过神来，阴茎猛地抽出些许，绝大部分的精液被暴射在了宫口外。“……”男人把阴茎完全抽出来，目瞪口呆的看着上面的血丝。“我的天啊……”他赶紧抱住几乎昏倒的阿诺，不断的亲着他抚摸他。“阿诺，阿诺你还好么？”  
“不能再好了。”一小时被男人喷了三次白浆，简直太好了。阿诺疲惫的看了看康纳的眼睛，又变成了蓝色。“……‘他’好可怕。”阿诺低声说，挣扎着想起来，却发现自己的腰痛的跟折了一样，后穴也是因为顶得太深钻心的疼。“刚刚发生了什么？你在看手机，然后我抱着你，慢慢觉得有点怪……”反应过来的时候阿诺就在他的身下哭着喊疼，自己的阴茎居然还整根插在他的穴里噗噗的射。康纳觉得自己也快爆炸了。疲惫的看了一眼还在兴奋的往穴周爆汁的阴茎，康纳发现它简直涨大到了恐怖的尺寸。22……25有了吧？他比划了一下，简直心惊胆战。刚刚这么大的玩意整根在阿诺穴口里，难怪他要哭了。“康纳……”阿诺低声唤他，康纳无比愧疚的伸手抚摸他的脸。匆匆用另一只手把白汁撸干净，然后按摩着阿诺的腰。  
“康纳你还要几次，我快……撑不住了。”阿诺抱着他的胳膊，眼睛失神的盯着康纳。  
“我……我不知道。”康纳的心沉了下去，他的表情羞愧的像一个做错事的孩子。  
可这根本不是他的错啊？阿诺头疼起来。  
男人躺下来，按摩着阿诺的腰。阿诺挨近了他：“你回来了就好。”  
“刚刚到底怎么了？”康纳问。  
“你变得很……微妙。就这样。我真不想再提了。”阿诺无奈的说，抚摸了一下康纳的身体，感觉男人身上的肌肉让他安心些。  
“嗯。”男人蹭蹭他。两人沉默了会儿。

“阿诺，”男人突然开口。“我应该快好了……你再帮我含一次就好了。”  
“好。”不过刚刚他不是说不知道还要几次么？阿诺在康纳的帮助下勉强挪动了身子，把那个粗茎握在手里舔。  
“呜呜呜好舒服！”康纳的语调又变了，阿诺警惕的松了口，意料之中的看到了那双红色的眼睛。“又是你！”  
“嗯，是啊——”男人愉悦的说，“好棒了，快给我口啊小狗。”阿诺盯着他不说话。男人有些恼。“怎么的，刚刚不就打算吃了吗，怎么又不吃了，你爱不爱我啊？”  
“……爱。”阿诺低下头继续吞吃着，毕竟还是得给他口出来这个恶魔才会走。阿诺在心里叹了口气，舔了两口茎身，然后嘴巴含着龟头吮吸。  
“喔爽爽爽！”男人美滋滋的抓着阿诺的头小幅度的顶，阿诺简直被他操嘴巴操得没脾气。  
“啊，有点感觉了……”男人高兴的晃着头，抓着阿诺的脖子把阴茎插到他的喉头。这么快？不会吧。阿诺的疑惑还没结束，喉咙里立刻涌出了一股热流。是尿！阿诺几乎快吐了，而男人明显知道他会推拒，所以早用大腿夹紧了他的头。  
“……”这实在太触碰阿诺的底线了！法国人猛烈地击打了一下男人的腹股沟，趁他因为疼痛松开的时候又补了一脚，直接把男人踹到地上。  
“啊忘记你不是Omega了，还可以反抗哦。”男人摸摸头爬起来，一脸的毫无悔意。  
“神经病啊，恶心死了，噁呕！” 阿诺用恨恨的眼神看着男人，趴在床边一直干呕，抠自己的喉咙。  
“小可爱别爆粗。”男人爬回床上，把他从床边拽回自己身下。“哎呀，真是玩不起。”  
看着阿诺趴在床上没理他的意思，男人把性具又塞进他的嘴巴。阿诺立刻吐了出来，瞪着他。  
如果这家伙不是康纳，阿诺发誓他的肚子上绝对已经被自己开了个大洞。  
“吐什么，赶紧再给我口交。”男人用硬邦邦的茎打了两下阿诺的脸。“用手，用嘴巴，赶紧的，我还想趁热射你脸上呢。配合好点就早点把你那位还给你。”  
“……”好吧，为了前辈。阿诺把阴茎含住，吱吱的舔起来。“对嘛，这就对了嘛。”恶魔愉悦的抚摸着他的头，捏弄他的身体。阿诺努力用口唇挤压，感觉口里的那个东西越来越大。  
“哦哦哦爽。”男人摸了摸阿诺线条美丽到极致的后腰，突然又改了主意。  
“嘛我想，只让你口交我就太亏了——”男人把阴茎抽出来，拎着阿诺就从他的穴口里又操了进去。  
“哎哟，还是这里面舒服。”男人压在阿诺的身上美滋滋的肏那个湿小洞，还不忘调戏阿诺：“刚才你流血了害得我的好事就干了一半，看看怎么补偿我。”  
“变态。”阿诺骂他。“别撒谎，你刚刚是不是爽得快死了。”男人毫不忌讳阿诺嘴角还有还有前列腺液，抓着他就亲了两口。“我好喜欢你噢～”  
“变态。”阿诺虽然没什么力气了，还是骂道。“口是心非。”男人挑眉，顶住阿诺的麻经，慢慢前后运动，明显看出阿诺被肏出眼泪。撸动着阿诺硬邦邦的阴茎，男人愉快的说些骚话，一边捏着阿诺的乳尖。  
“哼嗯哼，嗯嗯哼。”阿诺感觉自己身上好多自己都不知道的敏感点都被撞着碾着，眼睛里全是泪，舒服得只能哼哼。“舒服吧？我都说了要乖。”男人看着身下不断扭动的鲜嫩身体，捏了捏阿诺的脸蛋。“叫两句好听的，我让你爽到飞起。”“你要什么。”阿诺用湿漉漉的眼睛看他。“……”男人贴到他耳边说了几句，阿诺羞得浑身都发红。“你……！”  
“我怎么了。”男人更用力的肏那个洞，阿诺抓着床单哭。“嗯……”男人抓着阿诺的脖子，五浅三深的弄他。“嗯！……呃嗯！！”阿诺咬住自己的手臂，他已经抖如筛糠了。  
“小屁股爽不爽？”  
“爽！爽……已经不行了……”快结束，快结束——  
“我肏你你喜不喜欢。”  
“不……哦嗯嗯嗯！！！喜欢，我喜欢好了吧！”  
“叫两句。”  
“我操你——呜呜呜……呃呃呃……变态……”  
“小嘴巴张开。”  
阿诺没多想就张开嘴，阴茎插进去美滋滋的喷精，还弄了好多好多在阿诺脸上。阿诺几乎是瘫软着看着男人把阴茎抽出来的。  
“我真是太喜欢你了，再给你一个礼物吧。”男人伏下来，阿诺感觉自己的阴茎被含住。他眼睛被泪水糊住，什么都看不见，只能听见咕咕呜呜的舔吃声音，水声泽泽。男人吸得他太爽了，嘴巴热热的舌头软软的也含得他太爽了，阿诺没撑多久，哭着射了出来。  
“超可爱……”男人心都酥了，躺到阿诺身边。“亲亲我，宝贝儿。”“别再做了……”阿诺呜咽着，迷迷糊糊的亲了他一下他的脸。“好。”男人温柔的答应。

——————

阿诺觉得自己可能睡着了……或者是晕倒了。男人似乎也是，一言不发，只是紧紧搂着他。  
“康纳。”阿诺软乎乎的叫他，然后眼前一黑。

康纳感觉太晕了，脑子晃悠了很久才清醒。他睁开眼睛，阿诺躺在他身边，而情欲已经远离了他。  
太好了，终于结束了。

康纳如释重负的叹了口气，低头看了一下阿诺，他不禁瞪大了眼睛。法国大导师脸上溅了不少精液，嘴角口交带来的白沫还留在那儿，看起来简直太色情了。更别提身上那深深浅浅的吻痕掐痕，穴口旁边的一大片水。康纳看着他，感觉此时赤裸的阿诺就像一个天使。不过这场景实在太色情，情欲褪去的北美大导师莫名的有点脸红。  
“好可爱。”康纳嘀咕着，从地上把阿诺的衬衫捡起来，帮他把脸上残留的精液擦干净。  
“嗯……”阿诺的轻哼带了点儿鼻音。他太累了，太困了……  
康纳注视着躺在他床上睡着的法国人，低下头温柔的在他脸上印下一吻。男人伸手抚了抚阿诺的脸颊。“真可爱啊，Beta也好可爱呢……”他红色的眼睛里晕染出了异样的甜美。“超级喜欢。以后，就是我的了。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> #黑康实际上是康纳的性欲，也是alpha紧急发情的原因。可以认为是康纳太久木有泄欲导致黑康很生气。  
#其实康纳没做够，但是阿诺最后求黑康别做了，后者就把性欲收回了。（结论：宠阿诺是每一个康纳的本能）  
#我写这个命都要没了。谢谢观看,记得给我小心心。


End file.
